


Deviance

by Vindication (Wastelandic)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drinking, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastelandic/pseuds/Vindication
Summary: Hyperion is the leading producer of android assistants. They have one for every sort of job position one could possibly think of. Handsome Jack obviously saves the best ones for himself.(A Borderlands x Detroit: Become Human inspired thing.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A spark of inspiration. I haven't written anything in a long time so bare with me.  
> Let's hope I keep updating this, honestly.
> 
> I've written some Borderlands but mostly kept it to myself.

The quiet halls of Hyperion caused Jack's foot falls to echo. After months of renovations and scrubbing any hints of the previous CEO off the face of the building, the company was ready to start back up. The smell of the fresh yellow paint on the walls was invigorating to Jack, a smug smile on his face as he walked with his head held high down towards his - yes, finally his - office. Years of his hard work and plotting has gotten him this far, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. 

 

From a small, meek entry level programmer to now the CEO of one of the most well renowned weapons and technology distributor in all of Pandora. Jack stopped and stared down at the planet from the moon base Helios that the company was stationed at. Looking over the wasteland from this high up always gave him quite the butterflies. It was exciting and slightly dizzying how much absolute power he had now. He could easily just press a button and send a ton of robots and missiles down completely wrecking the place. The world was his oyster and he was high over it. 

But before any of that could happen, Jack needed his face to be well known and feared across the land. He had business to attend to. 

\--  
A short, thin woman stood in the center of Jack’s office. She turned, greeting him. “Good morning, sir.” A beautiful blonde woman with her hair pulled back gently into a braid, two bright green eyes, a nice jawline, curvy body...how perfect. The yellow and black Hyperion blazer skirt combo fit her just perfectly, clinging to her form. It was a nice uniform color if he could say so himself.

 

“Well, well, well…” Jack held his hands behind his back. “Now...who do we have here?”

“I am the android created by Hyperion, model number RH 100, first successful prototype.” She responded, a faint electronic accent (if you could even call it that) in her voice. 

For a while, Hyperion had been slowly falling in the industry. With ATLUS suddenly back on the rise and Torgue following, Jack knew that with the company now in his hands he would have to do something to change all that. To get Hyperion back to number one. So with some… gentle pushing from Jack to his scientists on the Research and Development team, they were able to create android prototypes. The very thought of having some synthetic beings that looked and acted like humans was one of the number one innovation the company could come up with and Jack just loved the thought of having a pretty robotic assistant of his own. 

Green lighting the project was easy. No one on the company board disagreed with him. Shoving people out of air locks was one hell of a way to get what you wanted, but Jack knew it had to be done. He had no need for people disagreeing with his brilliant mind. The problem they had faced was time. Jack had wanted the androids created immediately, he spared no expense and yet they couldn’t produce the first android prototype in the week’s time length Jack had insisted on. Patience wasn’t the man’s strong suit...everyone in the company learned that quickly.

And yet, here we were. Nearly six months after development had begun and standing before him was the first of many successful prototypes. 

"Incredible." Jack muttered to himself, reaching forward and grabbing its arm. He pushed up the sleeve and touched her skin, soft, warm and slightly muscular. "We've really outdone ourselves." He drops the androids arm and moves on, touching other aspects of the android who just stands there, silent, watching Jack move around and examine him with her bright blue eyes. “Who knew that chucking a few people out of an airlock or two would get me something as beautiful as this in my office?” He laughed, moving to stand in front of his new toy, hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face.

The android smiled back. “So I am satisfactory, sir?”

“You can bet that sweet ass you are, cupcake.” The man walks over to his desk, sitting in his big chair and hits the call button. “MEG. Tell the boys down at R&D that they’ll live another day. Give them a new deadline, I want more versions with different body types in the next few weeks.” He glances up at the android as it begins to walk about the office, examining her new area. “We got a hell of a lot of PR work ahead of ourselves.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this a while ago and forgot to post it, my bad  
> i can't think of clever chapter names so reverting back to numbers

Months pass and soon it’s been 2 years since the team at Hyperion had created the RH 100. Other android prototypes had been created and while 8 out of 10 of the ones had failed the Turing Test, the small number that had been successful had angered Jack more than anything. By the time the successful attempts started to outweigh the failures, Jack had gone through nearly 15 different assistant models. The current one he had was more than likely the smartest one of the bunch he had. The R&D team constantly attempted to create more and more models for Jack’s personal use that would work well with his personality and not invoke his anger as much.

The most current model, an HJ 400, was so far successful. A tall, thin male with brown hair pushed back into a gentle wave, blue eager eyes, ready to take on whatever tasks he was given that day. Jack liked him a lot, had a soft spot for him, imagined him with puppy ears whenever he ‘yes, sir!’d him. It was cute. 

The android knocked on the door to the office, before pushing open the door, a cup of coffee in his hand and walked into the huge office. “Good morning, Handsome Jack, sir. I do hope your morning has been going well so far.” He strode confidently across the open room to the desk where Jack sat, one hand in his hair as he read over a couple of papers on his desk. The android approached the desk slowly, setting the coffee nearby. “Do not forget, you have a board meeting at 1 o’clock this afternoon.”

Jack glanced over to the coffee cup, reaching for it and taking a sip before sighing. “Thank you, Rhys. I really needed that reminder.” There was sarcasm in his voice, of course he knew about the board meeting, he had been dreading it all morning. He set down the cup and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddamnit...why do I have to attend all these stupid ass meetings. Why can’t people just...know what I want done and do it?”

“Sir, may I remind you, your employees are not mind readers.” Rhys responded, walking over to the large window and proceeding to open it. The curtain brought in more natural light causing Jack to wince at how bright the room was getting. 

He just groans, like a child. “One of these days, Rhysie, I’m going to replace them all with androids like you. At least then I’d be able to trust ‘em to get shit done without pestering me.” Jack leans back in his big chair, nice and comfortable. “Then that way, when they piss me off or do something wrong I can just...poof!” He extends his arms in the air, wiggling his fingertips and mimicking an explosion noise. “All I gotta do is reset the bastards and adjust their settings. Easy.”

Rhys nods, unsure of how to quite compute that. Then again, a lot of Jack’s thoughts and ideas usually were solved with explosions and murdering people. Rhys couldn’t help but think there were other ways of going about that but he just nodded in agreement and joined Jack at the side of his chair. “Of course, Jack.”

“I like you, kiddo. You don’t speak out as much as the others.”

“It's how you wanted me programmed after all.”

Jack chuckles lightly, a small grin on his face. He reaches over and wraps an arm around his assistants waist and pulls him over to have him sit on the arm of his chair. The man pressed his face into the jacket, inhaling the cologne he has him wear and sighed. 

Rhys, in whatever instinct he had programmed, placed a hand gently on Jack’s head, running his fingers threw the brown locks absentmindedly. He listened to Jack hum as he did. This had become routine for them. Rhys was not quite sure why humans liked the physicality and as big of a man that Jack projects, he's still a weak human in need of touch. 

Jack began muttering, ranting as he did nearly every morning. Jack and Rhys’ interactions in the morning were fairly routine. Rhys would bring coffee, some paperwork, Jack would bitch about whatever or whoever had pissed him off that morning or the evening before, they’d speak of Angel, Jack’s late daughter, very briefly on occasion. The afternoons were always different however. As Jack’s personal android and assistant, Rhys believed Jack trusted him more than most.

There was a knock on the door, disrupting Jack’s complaining of the marketing department and how they just weren’t pushing the androids well enough anymore. He grumbled, he arm loosening around Rhys’ waist allowing him to stand. 

“What?! Don’t just stand out there, come in already.” Jack yelled. A moment passed before the door opened and his secretary, Meg, opened the door. 

“Sir? Saul Henderson is here to see you.”

Jack let out an obnoxious groan and rolled his eyes. “What does he want? Doesn’t he know I’ve got better things to deal with at this moment?”

“Y-yes, sir. He just wants to speak briefly with you over some security protocols…”

“Ughhh...Fine, send him in.” Jack removed his arm from Rhys’ waist, letting him stand from the chair.

“Handsome Jack, sir. Pardon the intrusion, I just need to run a few things by you a-and then I’ll be out of your uh...hair.” A short man walked into the office, smoothing over his combover in an attempt to hide the fact that he was balding quickly for a man in his late 40’s. Saul Henderson was the definition of a weasel if there ever was one, sly, sneaky, a major suck up and a massive racist. Rhys had taken note of the secret kitten fighting ring Henderson had created a few months ago. 

Jack leaned forward onto his desk, head in his hand. “Yeah yeah, get on with it already, I got some shit to take care of.”

Henderson nodded quickly, stuttering. “Oh! Of...of course, sir.” He sat in the seat across from Jack’s, pulling up a hologram from his watch that displayed a chart and began talking numbers. 

Rhys walked away from the conversation, picking up trash laying about the office in an effort to straighten up the place. His boss was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation, he couldn’t afford to have such a messy office. He kept his eyes shifting back and forth from cleaning to Jack’s progressively annoyed face and to the clock. In about an hour and 45 minutes Jack would need to be heading off to his board meeting that would last about two hours or less depending on how pissed Henderson would leave him. That would give Rhys some time to himself, something the android wasn’t always given. Of course, there would be a few times throughout the day where he wasn’t at Jack’s side, but for the most part he was meant to be with him almost 24/7, as per Jack’s orders. 

Jack was...ruthless. If Rhys could truly feel human emotions, he was sure he would fear Jack...or would he admire him? While Jack’s personality isn’t the greatest, he was incredibly intelligent. Course Rhys could admire him for his intelligence alone, he was the one who built him after all. He was the one in charge of a large weapons and technology manufacturer and it wasn’t an easy job. Dealing with idiots like Henderson day after day, it was no wonder to Rhys why Jack was always so stressed out. Out of all the humans he interacted with, he couldn’t help but empathize with his boss. 

At least...he felt like he could. 

The slamming of hands on the desk took Rhys from his thoughts and his attention turned to Jack who was standing at his desk with a grin across his face. From the looks of it, it was an actual genuine grin of excitement.

“S-so that’s...that’s a yes then?” Henderson’s voice shook. 

“That’s a hell fucking yes.” Jack laughed, standing straight and running a hand through his hair. “Get on that shit stat. If you’re correct, then we can be hijackin’ ATLUS in no time. Rhys! Show Henderson out and have Meg call the board, the meeting’s being moved up to now and if those mother fuckers ain’t got something better to show me then out the airlock they go!”

Rhys cocked an eyebrow and nodded. “Of course, sir.” He waved Henderson over who looked relieved and a little too satisfied with himself. “Right this way, Mr. Henderson.” The android lead Henderson out and passed Jack’s message onto his secretary who fumbled with the holo-phone as she began calling the others.

When Rhys returned, Jack was standing by his giant window behind his desk, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He approached the other man whose grin had faltered just slightly. Silently, Rhys looked out onto the giant blue planet of Elpis as he joined his boss at his side, where he belonged.  
“Henderson is a moron.” Jack said quietly, breaking the silence. “His numbers are all wrong. Gonna end up killin’ half the security team in an attempt to upgrade their weapons. Shit’s just gonna backfire on ‘em.”

Rhys tilted his head and side eyed Jack. “Then...why the cause of celebration? Why give him the satisfaction of feeling as if he’s done something right?”

Jack took a long sip of his drink, finishing it right before turning to throw it against the wall, shattering it. “Because tearin’ him a new one in front of the board is going to be waaaay more entertaining than doin’ it here.”


End file.
